


Sexy

by knittingknerdy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: Steve wants you to know  he still finds you sexy while you are pregnant.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Sexy

“Steve, did you buy something on Amazon?” You yell into the house after closing the door. The mail delivery was a nice touch to making things seem normal. A “normal” house, sitting in the middle of a not-so-normal Avengers compound. 

As you wandered into the kitchen, you tried to remember if you had bought something. The box had your name on it, but you didn’t think you bought it. Maybe someone had gotten ahold of your baby registry already, but it was still fairly early and you hadn’t shared it widely. 

Steve looked up from the dishes he was putting into the dishwasher. “What was that?”

“Did you buy me something?” you repeated, gesturing at Steve with the small Amazon package. 

“Oh, wow, um, that came quickly.” Steve dried his hands and led you to the living room. He sat down next to you on the couch and turned to face you. 

“Steve, honey, you’re being weird,” you smiled. 

“Well, I’ve been reading. And the other day you said you were feeling really dumpy. The book said it was better to show you that I still think you are beautiful than to just say it. So I bought you something that you could feel beautiful in.” He paused but quickly kept rambling. “I mean, not that you aren’t beautiful no matter what you’re wearing. I just-” 

You press your finger to his mouth to stop the flow of words. “Why Steve, did you buy me lingerie?” 

You smiled when Steve turned bright red. “Well, soldier, how about I put on a show?” You stood up and grabbed the box when all Steve could do was nod. “Turn on some music,” you said before dimming the lights and walking into the bedroom. 

But when you opened the box, you puzzled over the fact that it only seemed to contain a pack of cotton underwear. And when you opened those underwear, you couldn’t hold back your laughter. In fact, you laughed so hard and so long that Steve came to see what you were up to. 

He knocked gently at the door. “Sweetheart, are you ok?” 

“Yes!” you barely managed to get that word out in between your giggles. You try to take a few deep breaths to steady yourself. “I’ll be right out. Just go sit on the couch.” 

You hear his very uncertain, “ok” and him walking away from the door. You quickly slip into the underwear and peek your head out the door. When you see him sitting on the couch, you walk out. You take a few more deep breaths, because this will be a lot funnier if you can keep a straight face. 

“I don’t think you’re ready for all of this sexy,” you say before quickly stepping into Steve’s line of sight. You strike a pose with your hip jutted out and tried to look as sultry as possible. 

https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00XP7D1II/ref=cm_sw_em_r_mt_dp_U_vWw6DbWSSEV6F 

The range of emotions that crossed over Steve’s face made it hard to keep your composure. When he finally made it through to concern, you lost it. Falling onto the couch in a fit of giggles. 

“I swear that wasn’t what I bought. I’m so sorry.” You threw your arms around him as he cradled his head in his hands. 

“I know it wasn’t you. My friend sent them. They aren’t on my registry, she just thought they were hilarious. There was a note in the box.” You pulled his head up and planted a kiss on his lips. “You have to admit they are pretty amazing. And surprisingly comfortable. I hadn’t thought about getting maternity underwear yet, but I think I want more.” 

“I totally ruined my surprise too.” Steve looked defeated. 

“Awww, no. I promise that when your delivery gets here, I’ll put on an even better show.” You threw your leg over Steve’s and straddled his lap. “That’s not to say we can’t keep this going to where it was heading.” You raise an eyebrow and lean in for a kiss. 

When you break away, Steve is thankfully smiling again. Until he looks down at your underwear. “Ok, but you need to take those off. They are staring at me and it’s freaking me out.” 

You stand up and begin wiggling out of them on your way to the bedroom. “I thought that me removing my underwear was the whole point to this plan anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Who knew having a toddler would wear you out. Add on some new job responsibilities that mean less downtime in front of a computer and ta dah, no time for writing. On a fun note, I totally had these underwear when I was pregnant. They were hilarious.


End file.
